Auxiliary support systems for two-wheel vehicles are well known as shown, for example in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,402--Soo Hoo; 3,980,150--Gigli; 3,236,323--Austin; 1,403,249--Johanknecht; 1,390,441--Jackson; 1,358,252--Schneider; and 1,006,804--Swanson. In prior art arrangements the auxiliary wheels are manually or hydraulically operated between a raised inoperative position and lowered ground-engaging position. Many such arrangements are relatively complex which adds to the initial and maintenance costs thereof, in addition to the weight of the vehicle. Often, the prior art auxiliary wheeled support systems are bulky, unattractive, and very conspicuous.